An unexpected adventure
by Sans55
Summary: Join Steve as he is faced to leave his regular life to a one in a lifetime adventure!
1. Introduction

A story about a man named Steve and a mysterious girl, join Steve on an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2 the Big loss

Meet Steve a regular man with his wife Jennifer and his dog Jack. Steve was living a normal life until a fatefull day when monsters attacked Steve and his family. Sadly injured his wife so with that he lifted his wife and carried her to a nearby village. The villagers tried there best but there best wasn't she died and with Steve in grief he buried her in the best part of the land. Then Steve and Jack settled in a village. There be it Steve's journey comes to an end but wait there's more. 8:00a.m

"woof" jack woofed while licking Steve's face "OK boy, let me wake up" Steve said while getting up. "want some breakfast boy " "want some chicken porkchops or a steak" "woof,woof,WOOF" "OK chill out" Steve said while giving the steak to Jack. OK Jack let's do the daily check on the village, it looks good" so Jack what do you think about Trump being presi- HELP HELP ME PLEASE" "sounds like trouble boy, come on let's go, WOOF."

-authors note-

OK so this is my first story so sorry if it's not good but ya know. It a pain to upload chapters on a phone so I am uploading new chapters every Saturday, Monday, and Friday so I can have some time off alright that's it c ya in the next chapter bye


	3. A little update

Before we get into the story I need to tell you guys. If there is any problems with the story plz feel free to pm me I need to improve! Also this doesn't count as a chapter, chapter 2 is going to be out tomorrow. Alright that's it Byeeeee


	4. Chapter 4 the savior

"Sounds like trouble, come on boy" Steve exclaimed while rushing to the scene. " Oh god" Steve said while watching the scene happen. The scene was, a girl was laying on the ground being kicked by a group that calls there self's rainbow griefers. Their were one of the loudest jerkiest groups of all time, but while they sound bad, they only attack either one person or a weak village, they never pick on someone tougher than they are, except the elites, they are the most bravest out of the group, there motto is, "either die for something, or live for nothing". OK back to the story. "Alright, Jack if something wrong happens run to the village and lead the chief here, because God knows I'm not a fighter, I'm good hearted, OK Jack go" Steve whispers to Jack. Jack ran up the hill they came from and watched from a distance, Steve on the other hand was behind a pile of sand, thinking of what to do. "screw it!" Steve yells while running towards the rainbow griefers. Surprised, the rainbow griefers turned around and blocked. The rainbow griefers friend ran behind Steve and punched him in the back. Steves body went forward, in a result a huge cut appeared on his chest, and started bleeding. "Look at what be got here, the guy that wears blue all the time, you wanna know what blue stands for, a squid and guess what squids are, stupid, weak and peaceful mobs, like you! " The leader of the rainbow griefers said. A arrow shot out of the woods and hit the griefers in the arm. "ahhgh, what the-RUNNN" the leader Exclaimed while running away. The chief of the village and his townspeople emerged from the forest, about 6 or 7 people. "you wanna know what else blue stands for, diamond, and diamonds are strong, valuable and rare to find." the chief says while helping Steve up "you OK great one" "yes" Steve said while getting up "OK Steve if you need anything, we are here for you" the chief said while walking back to the village. Steve walked over to the girl, but the was out cold, so Steve picked her up and brought her to his house and laid her on his bed "I hope tomorrow will be a better day for both of us" when he did that Steve went downstairs and sleeped in the guest bed beside Jack.

-authors note-

I got my first review which was exciting, it helped my mood and helped me put more work into my story, I have been a little stressed out but it's OK, cya guys!


	5. Chapter 5 The Story

Hey guys, I'm not DEAD phew, atleast I think...lel but any ways I have let up some problems in my real life so yeah, I will make a chapter tommorow to make up for you guys, let's get it

-Early in the Morning-

8:30

-Mysterious girls point of view-

"OW, my head, wait... Where am i" I said confused, I got up and walked down the stairs slowly and steadily. Steve was down stairs with breakfast on the table "who's house is thi-Good morning"steve interrupted, "whoareyoudidyouhurtmestaybackiknowhowtofight" I said "what slow down, I didn't understand a word you sa-/i said who are you did you hurt me, and I know how to fight, very well actually. I said proudly said proudly "first off I am not here to hurt you, me and the village helped you when you got beat up by the low life griefers, also if you fight well why didn't you defend yourself." Steve said proudly "well there were 3 of them and 2 were elites so." I said "wow two elites difficult" Steve said jokingly "well you needed villagers to back you up" I said jokingly they both chuckled "so I have breakfast here so you wanna eat.?" Steve said nicely I sat down and started eating

-back to normal-

"well since your here, tell me your story?" Steve said while looking at the girl with curiosity, "OK OK, here's my story, me and my 3 friends Felix the redstone expert, mark the best Archer, and pat, the potion master, I was the the swordsman or swordwomen whatever OK so when we were young we dreamed about going to the nether and beating the wither, so when we got older we went to the nether to defeat the wither, it was tough, but we did it, the four of us was called Heros, but we were addicted to thrill, so we went on a adventure, deep in the desert, we found a sand temple, we went in but I stayed back to watch our six, So pat was the leader and he was all about destroying the blue block that everyone was standing on but, he didnt know it would break, they all 3 feel, leaving me to wonder are they alive or dead that's why I'm going to go back there to try and save them tomorrow." "tommorow? " Steve asked "yeah, I'm going to train you with a sword" the girl said. "OK well how did you get by the village in the first place? " Steve asked "well I was screaming to them for minutes, until the rainbow griefers came and took me prisoner, I surrendered because there were 15 of them, I didn't want to die, but yeah they hit me alittle and put me on a horse, I was kicking and wiggling in the rope they put around me, the horses were surprised so it kicked me and the leader of a of the horses ran away, so they beat me up, until you showed up" "well then what's your name" "well my name is...

-Authors note-

OK I'm alive people I'm sorry, well I have nothing else to say but thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter cyaa


	6. Chapter 6 Training

"well, my name is... Alex" Alex said with confidence "Alex,... Nice name" "thanks" "well, we can start training so we can head out tommorow morning" Alex exclaimed "well ok" Steve said while following Alex outside. "OK first things first, sword training" Alex said while pulling out a armour stand. "OK, I want you to hit this over and over" Alex suggested "OK" Steve said while swinging, "have you done this before,little bit above, don't swing so low, that's messed up... " Alex protested "OK" CRITACAL "nice,swing recharge your attack, then swing again, yeah you got it, it's simple,but you have all you need to know, I'm advanced, so I know it's all YOU need to know"alex proudly said.

"OK,next is something simple, Just repeatdedly ride on the horse until it likes you" Alex says "OK,here we go" Steve got on the Horse, Just to be kicked off. "OUCH, this cut on my chest Dosent HELP" "oh, I thought that would heal already" "what your a medic now" Steve exclaimed "actually, I was the nurse in the group" "oh well sorr-ill take a look at that later come on" Alex interrupted Steve kept getting on the horse over and over again, until it worked again and again, "OK that's done, it's getting sundown and I'll take a look at that injury" "alright thanks " Steve said while walking with Alex back in the house, the first thing Steve did was feed Jack...

OK well that's it, no news update everything's cool I'll see you dudes or girls later bye.


End file.
